


Golden Doodle

by Crayola Tales (SuccinctDisquisition)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Animals, Canine Space Marine, Character Growth, Implied Character Death, M/M, Maine is a dog, Mild Hazing, Multi, NO rape, Non-Consensual Elements, Pining, RvB Big Bang, Setting: Mother of Invention, Smut, Spoilers for Freelancer Arc, Violence, canon typical language, deviations from canon, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctDisquisition/pseuds/Crayola%20Tales
Summary: When he was given a new name in a top secret military project, Agent Washington had not expected to be assigned the task of working with a dog. He always thought of himself as a cat person but maybe putting up with Maine might save his life one of these days. In project freelancer, it is always a challenge to find out who is friend or foe. Too bad not knowing who to trust in the organization could cost a guy his life.This was written for the RvB Big Bang 2017. Whimsical-writer was my artist partner for this and they did an outstanding job illustrating the sort of relationship Wash has with Maine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whimsical-writer did a fabulous illustration for my story. Please go check out their simply amazing Wash drawings on Tumblr as well as some other neat stuff like Tuckington and magical moving pictures I am led to believe are called animations!
> 
> https://www.hezart.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heza/pseuds/Heza

 

"I'd like to say I was chosen for Project Freelancer based solely on my outstanding combat skills."

~

Vicious, uncontrolled barking echoed throughout the otherwise quiet base.

~

"That would be a lie though."

~

A hand reached for the dog only to be snapped at with loud clacking jaws as the dog became frustrated.

~

"I know what you're going to say...."

~

The hand retracted and the dog actually whimpered, drawing more attention than it possibly could by barking.

~

"How does that make me feel, right?"

~

The owner of the hand stood, turning to the dog in the process.

~

"Well, I feel out of place, like I don't belong here, like it was all a fluke."

-

New York put on a smile and buried his hand in the coat of the absolutely massive golden doodle perched between his and Carolina's chairs. "What is it boy? Is little Timmy caught in a well?" He teased, earning him a growl.

"Don't tease him York." North Dakota scolded the locksmith snapping for the dog's attention which was promptly ignored in favor of staring at Carolina. "He's a really smart dog."

York snickered. "Yeah, I can see that. Real obedient."

Carolina rolled her eyes at the two men before turning to the dog next to her. "What is it Maine?"

"Ol' chap probably has to make his morning constitutions." Wyoming observed with a wry quirk to his mustache.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to communicate with our teammate." Carolina commanded.

Maine snorted and nudged her with a paw before turning and pointing at the door.

Alabama huffed a laugh. "See. He just wanted to go outside, 'Lina."

North Dakota stood. "If Maine wanted to get out, he would've opened the door."

Carolina followed the blonde to the door, cocking her pistol along the way. "North's right. Maine wants us to follow. Let's see what's gotten under his coat."

"I am not following a dog on a wild goose chase. CT, you staying?" South Dakota smirked at the other woman.

York snorted. "Yeah, you ladies stay here. There's no way acting as a unit could possibly help you get the good missions.”

South Dakota rolled her eyes and Connecticut shook her head in response. "If something was up, there'd be an alarm, or the director would have called us in. It's nothing. Maine is probably just getting cooped up. He just wants someone to play with. Isn't that right Maine?" She asked while outstretching her hand towards the dog who snapped at her in response.

"And he liked you." The York chided. "C'mon Maine, let's go see what's got your fur all twisted."

Maine opened the door with his specially designed paw print scanner and led the way for the other three, trotting along at standard infiltration speed so the human freelancers could keep up. Carolina had her pistol at the ready with North Dakota and New York trailing behind her in V formation with varying degrees of combat readiness. The four bypassed the recreational park area and headed straight upstairs to the mission readiness floor. Maine cocked his massive head to the side to make sure he was being followed before speeding past the training floor and locker rooms straight towards the mission rooms. The dog stopped outside of one of the debriefing rooms and scratched at the door.

"Maine, stop it." Carolina scolded. She tried the handle finding it locked. "It's engaged. Someone's in there."

York finally wrangled in his handgun and did a quick check of the hall just in case they were under attack or something. "What the hell? These offices are for freelancer use only. Nothing's scheduled for today. Right Carolina?"

"No missions. All twenty-one were accounted for at mess. No one made a move for this floor except Massachusetts and Kentucky. They are slotted for urban arena combat training until lunch. I checked." The redhead recounted, proving that no one should be in the rarely used office. None of them could think of any reason for anyone to be in the smaller meeting room. It was mostly used for one on one debriefings from management.

Maine lifted a paw to scratch again but Carolina knelt beside him to push a bare hand through his thick curly fur. "Easy there. We wouldn't want to upset whoever's in there Maine."

"Yeah. The Counselor might stop giving you treats." York butt in teasingly.

Maine growled warningly giving the door a pointed sniff before looking expectantly at Carolina. The leader's lips tightened like she kind of wanted to check what was behind the door regardless of protocol but they all knew the woman, and Carolina would never do anything to jeopardize her position in the project. "No Maine. We don't belong in there. Let's get back t-"

The four jumped when the automatic door swished open on the almost intimate meeting room. It was odd to see anything homey on board the Mother of Invention so the couple of small paintings on the unfinished walls and the cushioned chairs really stood out on the ship. After a brief look of shock on the Counselor's face, the soft spoken man smiled calmly at the agents introducing the new set of armor standing next to him. "Hello Agent Carolina, New York, North Dakota, and Maine. It is interesting to find you all here, on this floor, without armor, out of your allotted training times. I cannot help but feel this was a great stroke of luck. Now you all can assist Agent Washington in finding his room, 626 B."

"Did he just say 'Agent Washington'?" York whispered to his two human teammates.

North gave a half formed nod. "Sir, are you sure he needs to go to 626 B?" Even Carolina seemed confused by the request.

The new agent stood silently for the most part but backed away jerkily when Maine approached to sniff his yellow accented charcoal amor. The Counselor smiled unnervingly. "Yes, Agent Maine. This is Agent Washington."

The helmet swiveled to the dark skinned counselor, speaking for the first time in front of the other agents. "Wait, which one is Agent Maine?" The golden visor reflected the unamored freelancers faces back at them with varying levels of confusion.

The Counselor's voice was calm and soft when he answered. "Agent Maine is your new partner here at Project Freelancer, Agent Washington."

The new agent hid his annoyance well when he asked. "I understand that Counselor. Is Agent Maine the one in purple or gold?"

Carolina answered briskly. "Agent Maine is the one in white."

The helmet shifted minutely as the rookie scrutinized the three new people all clad in black and colored shirts. He sneaked a peek at the counselor again too just to be sure. "Uh ma'am. No one's wearing white."

All eyes fell to the dog and Agent Washington followed their lead, seeing the dog shake out his curly mane before looking back at him with sharp focused eyes. The dog's collar was white. The dog was wearing white. The counselor's voice was deceptively mild when he introduced the pair more properly. "Agent Washington, meet Agent Maine."

The canine agent growled by way of greeting and Washington backed up another step. "Sir, this has to be some sort of error. No one ever mentioned-"

"May I remind you, you're under contract here Agent Washington?" A new gravelly voice announced from slightly further down the hall. The new freelancer straightened as the Director approached the group.

"Yes sir! I was just confused. No one mentioned Agent Maine was a dog in the recruitment process." Agent Washington said in a loud voice ringed with anxiety.

"Agent Maine was the agent that chose you, son. One would think you'd be a little more grateful. Counselor, there is a matter that needs your attention. Carolina, get your team ready for testing in the morning. There's been a change of plans." With that, the Director and the Counselor broke off from the group, leaving the new agent alone with his seasoned contemporaries.

Agent Washington turned to the other freelancers in confusion before looking back at the very serious looking dog. He distanced himself a little more. His visor swung back up to the people standing there staring at him. "You're other agents right? Am I part of some sort of canine unit."

The two men in civvies exchanged a quick look before the tall blond man responded. "We aren't actually sure."

The brunet shrugged. "The Counselor did say room 626 B. I guess he is the new handler."

The tall blond man quirked a brow, looking Agent Washington over scrutinizingly. "Agents do get more advanced armor. Maybe it's some new bureaucratical safety protocol."

The redhead huffed and stalked down the hall making the men jump to follow. The brown haired man tugged up his gold toned shirt to holster his pistol as he rushed to catch up to the woman's side. "Lina, wait up!” Ah, so she was agent Carolina. “So we have a glorified dog walker, not a big deal. I’m sure it’s only temporary anyway.”

Agent Carolina sent him an icy look. “The director is putting him with Maine which means he’s my responsibility just like the rest of you.” She took a breath that Agent Washington almost likened to a sigh. “Speaking of which, you three know where you’re going. I’ll go alert the others to our training schedule alterations.”

“Yeah, you do that.” The tall blond encouraged, waving the woman off with a smile.

The brown haired man leered after the female agent. “See you later Lina! Maybe we can practice on those locks of yours.”

Agent Washington’s eyes widened when the woman did not bat an eyelash at the brash comment. Agent New York was hitting on her right? Maybe Agent Washington was just imagining that tone. The gold clad man could definitely be serious. “What did she mean by a dog walker being her responsibility?” He kept the anxiousness from his voice as he eyed the dog padding along silently next to the three men.

“Lina’s the team leader for our group of freelancers. I think she was hoping you might not be assigned to Maine...” The blond barely explained anything.

“The Director didn’t hire me to walk dogs.” Agent Washington pointed out gruffly.

“Hear that North? Wash here definitely wasn’t hired to walk Maine.” The darker featured freelancer smirked to his taller companion. He must be Agent New York then.

Agent North Dakota just shook his head. “We’ll find out soon enough just what the Director brought you in for. He did say you were assigned to Maine though. And... we’re here.” The announcement came with Agent Washington unlocking his door with the pressure plate. The door swished open silently.

Agent Washington stepped into his new quarters, finding the lodging just a bit better than what he expected at this point. The room had a twin sized bed, a desk, a bedside table with a lamp, and two doors all with a clean metallic look that was common in ships. The new agent checked the doors, finding a private bathroom and a closet. He scanned the main room again, spotting a dark strip falling from waist level to the metal plates that made up the floor. The new agent turned back to the agents loitering just outside his door, whispering to each other. He drew their attention, pointing. “What’s that?”

Agent New York ducked his head into the room as if he had never seen the black plasticky looking sheet before either. Agent North Dakota shook his head though, smiling faintly at the back of the brunet’s head as he responded. “That’s Maine’s door.”

“The dog?” Agent Washington balked. “Why would the dog come in my room?”

Agent New York smirked. “Well this is the room for Maine’s handler. Guess you’re on doody duty.”

For his credit, Agent North Dakota did not laugh at the childish joke his friend made. His smile did twitch when he spoke smugly however. “Come on York. Let’s let the rookie get some rest. Sounds like he’ll be with us tomorrow.”

Agent New York groaned. “Uhnnn! I bet  
is all about whatever this is too. All right, let’s go watch the show. I bet your sister throws a chair.” The last bit was said with a half formed smirk and earned the gold clad man a half hearted swing from the taller agent.

As the two senior agents made off at a comfortable stroll, Agent Washington engaged the lock on his door in the middle of one of his walls. He frowned at the slat of dark gray plastic for a minute before crouching down in front of it and poking the thick rubbery sheet. “A dog door. Seriously, who still uses these things? Biospheres work so much better.” He pushed on the dog door and popped his helmeted head through, being treated to the sight of a bigger room than his own complete with a bed, a patch of synthetic grass and gnawed on dog toys. Agent Washington was busy checking out the projected sun in the room when a deep growl sounded from the bed.

Agent Washington’s head snapped up to catch sight of the big dog baring its sharp white teeth at him. “Oh shit! Hey there boy.” He said some what soothingly getting a bark back. “Hey now.” He made his tone more dominate but the dog pounced from the bed at him barking. Agent Washington recoiled from the attacking dog and grabbed his lamp reflexively in defense. The dog’s large head poked through the door growling, letting out one more terrifying bark before it slipped out of sight back behind the deceptively nondescript plastic sheet.

Agent Washington stared at the sheet of rubber a long time, worried the dangerous animal might come out after him again. Silence was all the new recruit could hear from the other side of the too thin barrier. Agent Washington stirred himself into action, checking his drawers, finding no better weapon to defend himself with than his trusty lamp. He activated the heat vision finding two bodies in the other room and both were… floating? Agent Washington rolled his eyes when he realized the dog must have gotten back onto the bed. He stared at the higher ball of heat, suspended nearer to the hallway. The armored man spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at the bodies behind the wall connecting the two rooms. It was the first night the man slept in full armor in a base. He did not want to lose sight of the dog in the next room. So Agent Washington kept his armor on just in case the dog attacked him again. It was not until hours after the second heat signature disappeared into thin air that Agent Washington finally let his eyes slip shut reluctantly as he clutched his lamp to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Washington's ensuite alarm woke him much later than he expected. At seven thirty, the newest freelancer was tossing his lamp back down on his bunk and moving through the stiffness of sleeping in his armor to hurry to the training floor. When he made it to the right landing the path to the training room was littered with support staff all suited up just to stand around and chatter. Agent Washington got the distinct feeling he was the butt of some joke by the way the off duty crew stared at him with their expressionless visors, probably chatting about him on some private channel. He did not let the new infamous status get to him though. Agent Washington would be seen strutting with a self assured swagger to his first training assignment through the cold steel environment of the Mother of Invention.

Agent Washington opened the door with the keypad, making note of another closer to the floor. As soon as the door opened, the new agent froze in his tracks. Before him was an array of colored armor all limbering up for today’s exercise. Someone in purple armor was grappling with a brown suited agent with a helmet model Agent Washington had never seen before Project Freelancer allowed him to design his own armor. Another set of almost matching purple armor was standing aside with someone armored in white. The new agent could swear the man’s blue armor next to them was designed specifically for infiltration.

Agent Washington froze when he noticed the dog in his own set of white armor accented in dark copper watching his through a segmented visor. Agent Washington stared right back, examining the animal in the unique set of armor standing off by itself. The dog’s helmet looked kinetic in the way Agent Washington was pretty sure it could actually open its mouth to bite someone. 

“Good, everyone’s present. I hope you’re all warmed up.” The woman’s voice from the previous day announced from behind the newest freelancer.

Agent Washington turned to see two suits of armor approaching, one cyan, one gold. His eyes widened when he remembered Agent Carolina and Agent New York had been wearing those colors when he met them. “Warmed up and cooled down.” Some unknown voice responded. 

Agent Washington would bet Agent New York’s voice was emitted from that burnished gold suit of armor. “Cooled down? Seems more frozen to the spot to me.”

Agent Carolina gave the golden armored agent a strict hand signal that he followed immediately, moving to stand next to the charcoal suited man easily. “Let’s save the hostility for sparring boys. Everyone, this is Agent Washington. He’s here to work with Maine and the Director wants to see what he can do.” 

“This is bullshit!” Another woman’s voice erupted but the new guy could not place which color freelancer had spoken.

A man’s voice followed up from the direction of the white and blue suited agents. “So the rumors are true.”

A white elbow nudged a blue shoulder. “How many people does it take to walk a dog?” The colorful agents all seemed to laugh at that when the new agent stiffened and lurched when said dog barked.

“I’m glad you all seem so energetic.” Agent Carolina said drily. “Because we’ve all been slotted for a full day. We start with leg work.” Her words were met with a collective groan and some curses which puzzled Agent Washington because he was made to believe Project Freelancer was supposed to be some sort of special forces. Well, they were, and five minutes into their leg routines Agent Washington understood the reluctance. “Up! I said up Washington!” And an hour into running interspersed with free strength training, Agent Washington could barely scramble back up off the floor.

“Wow. This is entertaining. We should have been training with Maine’s chew toys the whole time!” The light purple and green clad woman mocked as she and Agent North Dakota passed the new agent on the track. Again.

“Watch yourself South.” The male Dakota warned before both groaned at the in helmet visual cue to start lunges again.

Agent Washington gritted his teeth and crouched for a second earning him a bark that only seemed to make the yellow accented man jump. “Maine’s right.” The brown armored woman pointed out. “Form’s off newbie.”

The newest freelancer groaned and repositioned his stance. He only managed to get in two proper lunges before the visual cue switched to running. Agent Washington scrambled back upright, seeing Maine dart away and called out to the brown armored woman also making good progress in putting distance between the two of them. “Sure is pushy for a dog!”

He would have given a start at Agent New York’s voice right behind him if he was not so exhausted already. “Best not to think of Maine as a dog, rookie. You’ll survive a lot longer if you remember he’s a freelancer too.” Agent Washington scowled in his helmet at the gold clad freelancer leaving him behind   
. He really pushed himself, trying to bridge the gap between them but only succeeding in slowing Agent New York drifting further away. Agent Carolina passed him next and the screen flashed for squats with her bright armor right in front of the new agent. 

Agent Washington sighed when he collapsed instead of doing a proper squat. Agent Carolina turned while doing her own squats to scold him. “Get up Agent Washington. You’re supposed to be training. Is this how you plan to behave on the battlefield?”

Agent Washington groaned in response. “No, but I wasn’t planning on doing squats on the battlefield either.” He knew the apparent leader was probably glaring at him but he did not particularly care because soon the cue to run was back up and she and Agent New York were leaving the newer agent behind. “Oh my God. This is torture.”

He heard laughter behind him as he made a couple of staggering attempts to stand. The white armored freelancer spoke. “If you think this is unpleasant, just wait until our dear Carolina gets her hands on you.” His voice always bore a heavy british accent and the man seemed to think Wash was just some big ongoing joke.

The blue guy keeping pace with the white clad agent was ready with his own advice. “It’ll be worth it to give your best the whole day. Giving up already might anger the powers that be. You wouldn’t want to upset the fragile oneness of our team’s dynamic by not even trying, would you?”

Agent Washington hoped that was a rhetorical question because all the charcoal armored soldier could do was gasp for air to fuel his exhausted body. Something flashed across his visor to the effect of end of workout and he collapsed onto the floor, positive he was incapable of any further form of exercise. He could hear the other freelancers talk but he did not think much of it.

“Oh my God! This is way better than I thought.”

“This kid’s going to die before he even makes it to the field.”

“How right you are. Who wants one week?”

Agent Washington could hear growling but he was not sure if it was even directed at him.

“I’ll take a week.”

“I’ll take a month.”

“That’s quite generous.”

“I think he’ll last three months.”

“I’ll take that money upfront chap.”

“I estimate everyone keeping their patience for three months. Then a freelancer will put a round through his head themself.”

“I bet Maine gets there tonight.”

“I want before dinner!”

Agent Washington yelped when a strong hand grabbed his chestplate and jerked his whole body off the ground, holding him high enough that his legs dangled. Agent Carolina’s dispassionate visor might be inches below his now but the new agent had no doubts who was superior. The aqua armored woman’s voice was cold when it rang over the short wave channel in their helmets almost making the new agent shiver. “You have to the end of this training session to quit.”

Where her voice itself made Agent Washington feel a chill of terror, her words thawed him quickly with red hot rage. “I am not going to quit ma’am.” He growled in response, hearing an echoing growl from somewhere behind him. His body collapsed like a sack of bricks when Agent Carolina dropped him. His exhaustion made his muscles ache as Agent Washington staggered back onto his tired feet. His anger had lit a fire within him though, giving him enough energy to propel himself forward again.

An English lilted voice sounded annoyingly pleased by that. “Good show chap! The hour is mine.”

Agent North Dakota shifted, his purple helmeted head swivelling between Agent Carolina and the charcoal and yellow colored soldier. “Looks like we just got more specific than the training session. I’ll take two rounds to quit.”

Agent South Dakota huffed her disbelief. “Two? Put me down for one Wyoming.”

The white clad freelancer, Agent Wyoming, turned back to Agent Carolina expectantly. “And you my dear?”

“As soon as the Director gives me my turn.” Agent Carolina said with such an edge, Agent Washington was surprised no one got hurt.

Agent Washington gave a start when his HUD updated with a new set of instructions. “Agent Connecticut? What the hell does that mean?”

Agent New York’s gold clad body turned away so fluidly Agent Washington was reminded of a dancer in his grace. Too bad his voice’s smugness was so grating. “Mean’s you’ll get to live… At least for the next thirty minutes.”

All of the freelancers started to clear out of the training area and after a short bark, Agent Washington trailed after them. He gaped back at the floor he just vacated to see it split open along the track, exposing nondescript metal plates underneath that slipped seamlessly into place with the rest of the training room floor. An automated voice seemed to echo in and out of the agent’s helmet. “Commence one on one sparring. Participants: Connecticut and Washington. Agent Connecti- knife dual chosen. Good luck agents.”

Agent Washington looked around the room trying to get his bearings but all he saw were the freelancers settling against the wall or standing at their leisure. Agent Washington really wanted to just collapse for a while but that was not an option. His racing heart stuttered when Agent North Dakota pointed out a stand set into the wall to the new freelancer. “Better grab some knives Washington. CT’s not going to wait forever.”

Agent Washington stepped up to the display of knives just as the brown suited woman was pulling away an array of knives and slipping them into the slots in her armor for easy access. The charcoal colored man started loading up with knives, pausing when he noticed the blades were slightly thicker than he expected. Upon closer inspection, the new freelancer discovered that the blades were dull but left a shiney chalky residue on his gauntlets when he touched them. The new agent tried to stand tall as he joined Agent Connecticut on the training platform. He glanced back at all the reflective visors judging his every move before limbering up a little and getting into a fighting stance with knives at the ready. The synthetic female voice intoned. “Agents, commence knife skills training.”

Apparently, that was all it took to get Agent Connecticut to fly into action. To be honest, Agent Washington’s first block was pretty much pure luck mixed with reflexes from his previous training. Everything after that first block was an onslaught of realizing how much more skilled the brown clad agent was than himself. The way she threw herself into her swift movements did not impede her altering tactics mid move when her gray coated opponent appeared to be rallying a block. The whole session blurred into clangs of her dull knives impacting his armor, coating the new agent with that glittery chalky dust. By the end, Agent Washington was on his hands and knees, panting, trying to regain his footing from where the more seasoned freelancer had kicked him to the ground. He had not gotten so much as a single stripe of dust on her dark armor. His own was almost a new color entirely from her precise strikes. 

He watched the agent saunter off the training floor and saw Agent Florida and Agent Washington flash across his visor. “Commence one on one sparring. Participants-” Agent Washington groaned. He was willing to bet he would be included in every match up throughout the day. He would have won that bet too.

Agent Washington plopped down with his tray tiredly and grabbed his juice box, slipping the straw through a slot in his helmet. He slurped the obviously enriched grape juice greedily. The new agent was glad his armor hid his wince when Agent New York’s voice sounded from his side. “Might want to dig in newbie. Chow time’s almost over. What took you so long?” When Agent Washington ignored the senior freelancer, the golden armored man took that as a cue to sit down sideways on a chair next to the charcoal clad freelancer. “Look North! The rookie’s giving me the silent treatment now.”

The darker purple Dakota did not sound impressed by Agent New York’s observations when he responded. “All I see is you avoiding answering my question.”

Agent New York crossed his arms. “You seeing this? Rookie’s eating with his helmet on. Who does that?”

“Is there something you needed Agent New York?” Agent Washington inquired tersely. 

“Woah-oh! Such bite. I didn’t know there was any bite left in him after that show this morning. Maybe he won’t put us to sleep if we get him in the ring later.” Agent New York’s helmet swung back and forth as he looked between the other two men with his arms crossed casually. 

Agent North Dakota leaned a hip against the table on the other side of the gold armored man, bracing himself with a hand as he hooked one ankle on top of the other. “If you say so. How are you holding up kid? Don’t know if anyone’s thought to let you in on the way things work here but the more you try, the easier Carolina will be on you when you do get her match up.”

“Now that’s misleading North.” York’s tone made a mockery of reprimanding. “Lina’s not going to go easy on you kid but she may not completely stomp you into the ground if she sees you trying.”

“Let’s just say, if you make an effort, she’ll be less angry about you being assigned to our unit. Trust me, you don’t want anyone here mad at you today. It looks like you’re being evaluated.” Agent North Dakota disclosed as if Agent Washington did not already get that vibe on his own.

“Thanks for the advice.” Agent Washington grumbled. The new agent was not so sure lack of effort was the problem he was having with the senior freelancers. Two hours later, Agent Carolina chose hand to hand combat. It was a thousand times worse than the sting of the lockdown paint. It was hell. Through the bulk of the day, Agent Washington was being thrown about and getting intimately acquainted with the training room floor. He was very grateful they trained in full armor seeing as the floors were not padded or forgiving in any way. When Maine tackled him to the ground, Agent Washington’s head bounced and recoiled, ringing with the impact with the hard metal under him. The new agent was fairly certain he had a concussion at the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Even in his armor, sleep came much easier that night than it did the night before. Turned out, all day training was not the norm on the Mother of Invention. That was not to say the regular regimen was not enough to leave the new agent aching day after day. He fell into a tentative truce with the dog next door. If Agent Washington stayed out of the beast’s sight, the enormous golden doodle did not attack. The dog stayed away from Agent Washington as well, eating with Agent Carolina usually but sometimes following Agent Connecticut around. Even with the head rubs and back scratches the freelancers gave the animal, he still got more respect than the newest agent. 

It took four days for someone to actually sit down to eat with the man. Days of the group snickering at him for knowing the UNSC field manual inside and out in classes or outright laughing at him on the training floor finally yielded a touch of humanity in the way of Agent Connecticut sitting across from the new recruit. 

“Hey there rookie. Thought you would have learned to avoid the chicken strips on Monday. Those things are not chicken. We think they’re laced with something.” She yammered on as she sat across from the charcoal suited man who groaned and pushed his tray away. He could not believe the stomach issues he had a couple of days before came from the food the base was serving them. He was starving, developing muscles would do that to you. Now, the kitchens were closed to the group and he had to wait until the next meal time. “The corn should be alright.” The brown clad agent said with a smile. She reminded Agent Washington of a pixie with a small nose pointed up and a tiny frame. Half her head was shaved which made the regulation soldier in the man balk when he first saw her and Agent South Dakota with their helmets off.

Agent Washington nodded. “Thanks Agent Connecticut.” He grumbled, still sore about the hand to hand combat he’d been saddled with her in the day before. For a tiny thing, she sure hand a hell of a right hook, and a left, and everything else. He started dragging his tray back to him but a brown gauntleted hand grabbed it and pinned it against the table.

Agent Connecticut did not smile but she did scoop a good portion of her shepherd's pie onto the new freelancer’s tray next to his toxic chicken strips. “There.” She asserted with finality before shoving the tray back into the young man’s space. “You’ve been surviving this long. It’d be a shame if the fine cuisine did you in.” Her smirk had that hardened look to it Agent Washington had come to expect from the military. She had seen some stuff. That’s why they were here after all. They were in a war.

“Yeah. Thanks Agent Connecticut. That- that would suck.” He managed to say, before shoving some food through the filter of his helmet.

Agent Connecticut cocked her head and grinned as her dark eyes watched him eat. “You really do eat in full armor don’t you? Are the rumors true? Have you been sleeping in your armor?” The brunette’s tone was teasing but it was nice. It was the closest Wash had gotten to a normal conversation with any of the freelancers. He found he liked the teasing if it meant finally being treated more like a person. 

That feeling did not last long though. Gentle teasing was not the name of the game with the freelancers and once Agent Connecticut opened up the floodgate of direct attention, Agent Washington wished he was eating alone again. Apparently, once one agent sat with you, you were fair game for the others. The dog still treated him like Agent Washington was carrying fleas but the rest of them seemed to take turns approaching him in twos or threes. That first dinner with Agent South Dakota when she joined him and Agent Connecticut was hell.  
It seemed like the Dakotas fluctuated between eating together and socializing with the other agents. Agent Washington was surprised because from what he could tell, they really were closely related but they did not spend quite as much time together as agents Wyoming and Florida who seemed nearly inseparable. Agent South Dakota was a straight up bitch. She had a tendency to refer to Agent Washington as ‘crap control’ or the ‘chew toy’. Not like the ‘chew toy’ one was an unpopular nickname for the newer recruit. He had gotten good at just ignoring it. Just like he tried to do to all of Agent South Dakota’s hazing. Unfortunately, she and Agent Wyoming were difficult to ignore. 

“Heard the Director’s planning to get rid of you since Maine decided he doesn’t like the way you smell. What’s next, puppy day care? Doubt they’d let you keep the armor there.” The purple armored woman would snark at him.

Agent Washington was not very impressed. “Look, the dog sitting jokes are getting old here.”

The blond woman flicked her purple tipped hair out of her eyes with a smirk. “You do realize the Director put you into Maine’s handler’s room right? That means you’re here to take care of him. I have no clue why they are throwing you into training with us… Maybe the Director does have a sense of humor after all.”

Agent Connecticut scoffed. “He’s doing pretty good in training for just a dog handler, South.” 

“This is doing good in training?” The new agent asked earning dual condescending smirks from the women across from him.

The next day, in the locker room, Agent New York decided to approach Agent Washington for some of his own brand of harassment. “Holy fuck! Is that really a rubber ducky?” The brunet man grinned, looking over Agent Washington’s perpetually armored shoulder. “You cannot be serious. You brought a skateboard on board too? I cannot believe the Director cleared that for boarding.”

“I don’t see why not.” The gray and yellow helmeted freelancer bit out. “There is a park on board.”

“Pretty sure it’s more of a dog park than a skate park rookie. Speaking of which, you still too chicken to go check it out? Everyone thinks you’re scared of Maine. I know that can’t be true.” The brunet smirked, making himself comfortable against the locker next to Agent Washington’s. The younger freelancer’s face heated when he realized York only had a shirt on in the loosest of terms. He was in a pair of sweatpants, sneakers, and only had his gold toned T shirt flung over his still damply glistening chest. The sight was distracting to say the least. Agent New York was undeniably attractive. He managed to keep some form of pale tan even in space on his very well defined body. All the freelancers kept their bodies tight but with that more golden toned skin, Agent New York’s was one of the most appealing to the new agent.

Agent Washington pulled his gaze away though, glad for his visor hiding his attention as he closed his locker. The new agent had grabbed his rubber ducky and his ugly grey regulation towel. He had an extra undersuit in his arms too which Agent New York eyed with interest. “I’m not afraid of the dog Agent New York.” He tried to keep his tone professional but it came out more gruff than he intended.

“Seriously man, just say York. Everyone else does. And Maine can understand a lot more than you think. Calling him the dog all the time isn’t going to earn you any points.Trust me man, sometimes simpler is better. Isn’t that in the field manual?” Agent York’s silver eyes gleamed as he said it. 

Agent Washington knew the older man was poking fun at him but decided to ignore it. He had noticed some discrepancies between the field manual he had received in Basic and the one the Project had uploaded on his data pad. All the freelancers seemed to think it was hysterical that he brought those changes up in one of their intelligence and logistics lectures. “News flash Agent York, he is a dog.”

Agent Washington stiffened at the sound of a growl behind him. He turned, seeing the beast stripped of its armor. The dog was only growling lowly, teeth bared, eyes glaring, crouched low as if ready to pounce at any second which the charcoal colored man believed. He almost did not notice Agent North Dakota standing next to the dog naked. “Calm down Maine. He’s on our team now remember?” The canine let out a mixed noise of a quite bark and a snort as he stalked out of the room, shaking its head as it finally departed.”How is it that you two can’t even speak the same language but still manage to hate each other so much? I thought the Director said he liked you?”

Agent Washington was always kind of surprised when the blond man took off his armor. The purple clad twins were built like brick houses. They were both more muscular than most of the other freelancers. North could bench the most out of all the humans but his sister was still technically fifty pounds behind Agent Wyoming. Agent Washington had thought it was an impressive weight for a girl but with himself benching the least out of the whole group, he had decided to keep those thoughts to himself. Either way, the two palest freelancers were ripped and Agent Washington never expected the over protective father type, North to look like that naked. “He just sniffed me. I wouldn’t call being sniffed by a dog a stellar recommendation process.”

The two older men chuckled. “No, I suppose not.” Agent North Dakota agreed with an amused tilt to his thin lips. “You are seriously putting that armor back on again? There’s an armor processing bin right over there. The whole suit only takes about an hour. It will be nice and clean.”

“I like my armor.” Agent Washington asserted.

“Yeah. He likes his armor North. It makes him feel safe. Besides, I’m sure he feels inferior to my amazing good looks. Why would he ever want to take his helmet off, knowing we’ll all see his ugly mug.” Agent York taunted.

“You wish.” Agent Washington knew it wasn’t true. He knew the real reason he stayed in his armor so much was for safety. There was no telling when that dog would come back. He stalked out of the locker room into the shower, hearing their voices behind him. Agent Washington felt a little jealous of the pair. It must be nice to have friends in the program. He just did not know why he could not get past all the hazing.

The new agent finally started hardening, at least enough to start bridging the gap in their distances on leg day and catch up to Agent Connecticut and Agent Florida in weightlifting. Combat was a different story. Every scenario they ran, Agent Washington would fumble through. Any combat training he was slotted for only ended up with him spending half his time strewn out on the floor and the other half struggling to get back up. He was still the slowest and weakest agent in their group. The teams rarely intermingled so Agent Washington was not aware if he was in fact the very worst of the freelancers but he sure felt like it. It was not so bad now that the other agents let him sit with them during meals. They would talk to him more out of training now. It was still a lot of teasing, but it was better than nothing. 

Still, he did not feel quite like he fit in with any of them. They had their little groups and connections. Sure, they all intermingled on his team but Agent Washington was always clearly an outsider. Agent Connecticut and Agent South Dakota were practically best friends, just like Agent York and Agent North Dakota or Agent Wyoming and Agent Florida. The Dakotas had the added ease of being siblings and Agent Washington was harboring a suspicion that Agent Carolina and Agent York fraternized inappropriately. The younger freelancer could not think of any way to make himself fit in with any part of the group. He was not particularly good with any form of combat like most of the others bonded over. He was mediocre at best at everything in comparison.

A few weeks into the program and Agent Washington was still struggling with finding his place. The morning was weight training and after, he was slotted for some one on one with Agent York and the gold and silver freelancer was being insufferable. “You know it would be so much easier on you. I wouldn’t be able to hit you so hard. You should do it. We can both get something out of it. You’ll be able to walk in the morning and I get to say I saw what’s under that helmet of yours.” Agent York continued to wheedle as he had since the other freelancers left them alone after the daily block of group exercises.

“No, York.” Agent Washington said stiffly, knowing that he would bruise a hell of a lot more out of armor than he would in it. He did not buy that Agent York would take it easy on him if they were out of armor. He knew that his refusal to remove his armor had been drawing the attention of the other freelancers since he came onto the scene. It was a common topic of discussion. Most of them teased him, claiming he was ugly underneath his helmet. Agent Washington did not mind that nearly as much as when they knew the truth. He was afraid of Maine attacking him.

Agent York was not accepting no as a final answer though and kept thinking of new creative ways to try to catch a glimpse of the illusive freelancer. So far, picking the lock to Agent Washington’s room in the middle of the night had only earned the gold toned freelancer a nice knot on his head from Wash’s favorite bedtime companion. 

“Last chance rookie.” Agent York offered when the pair started getting into their sparring positions. “Wouldn’t it be nice to finish one sparring session without looking like a bruised banana?”

Agent Washington grunted at the jab, feeling a little spunky since Agent York was so obsessed with his appearance. “How would you know Agent York? You’ve never seen me out of armor before, remember?”

The gold clad freelancer rolled his shoulder at that, limbering up for their match. “Look who’s finally showing a little life.” The jab that accompanied the older man’s words took Agent Washington in the neck and sent the grey armored man stumbling to the floor. The new freelancer wheezed as Agent York approached calmly. “Remember, I gave you an out.” 

Agent York was not the type to hit an opponent when they were down during training. That sort of behavior was reserved for the less personable agents. So like a gentleman, the gold armored man waited for Agent Washington to catch his breath and roll up off the floor before swinging his leg to catch the younger man harshly in the back. Agent Washington grunted from the impact, being forced back down to his hands and knees as he acclimated to the sting of the hit. It took the stunned agent a moment to collect himself before he was straightening back up, finally alert enough to dodge an uppercut from Agent York only to fall for a leg swipe that had Agent Washington falling back onto his ass. 

“Come on rookie. What happened to that spark man? You want to act like more of a wackadoodle than Maine? You gotta have the skills to pay the bills.” It was always like this with York. The gold designated freelancer’s mouth seemed to always be running when no one important was around. Agent Washington figured the vast majority of the man’s motivation came from his constant desire to impress Agent Carolina. It seemed like she was the only one who could get the yappy man to shut up. 

Wash stumbled to his feet again, ready to try to buy a moment’s reprieve from Agent York’s constant stream of chatter by attempting a strike or two of his own. That did not happen though. The yellow accented man struck out fast with his right expecting the block but hoping the follow through with an unexpected kick might be enough to knock his opponent momentarily off kilter. All it served to do was give the gold and silver freelancer the chance to knock his other foot from under Agent Washington and send the new agent tumbling back onto the floor. “Ah, there’s that fire. Nice try newbie. That move might actually work on some of the grunts we go up against.”

Agent Washington grunted, picking himself back up off the floor. Agent York paced around, giving the newer freelancer an opportunity to stretch out his aching muscles for a moment. It was considerate behavior for a freelancer, those four seconds of reprieve before the gold clad man resumed his attack stance were a welcome break. Too bad such pleasantries were so short lived. 

Every time Agent Washington stumbled back to his feet, it only took seconds before Agent York was back on him. Every punch and kick or any other kind of hit reverberated through the slight cushion of Agent Washington’s amor. Truth be told, the armor only absorbed so much shock. Mostly the plates and kevlar life suit only served to spread the impact over a greater area, creating less shock on the body. The charcoal suited freelancer was certain the other agents aimed exclusively for the chinks in the armor. Anything to make things more miserable for each other. 

Sure enough, even with Agent York’s courtesy, the newest freelancer was still limping and stumbling back behind the confident striding form of the gold designated man when their time was up and they made their way back to the men’s locker room. Agent Washington groaned where he stood in front of his locker. He glared at his rubber ducky from home as if it had personally wronged him as Agent York and Agent North Dakota’s voices washed over him. “Washington’s skill level aside, you really were going for it today. If you keep performing like that, it’s bound to grab someone’s attention.”

“Are you saying you think Lina will be impressed if I beat the yellow stripes off of pavement man?” Agent York only half joked as he finally put his god damned shirt on. 

Agent North Dakota sounded kind of annoyed for his normally relaxed demeanor. “Yes, York. That’s what I am saying. Carolina will notice you if you beat up Washington. Great plan.”

Agent York chuckled at the tone. “Hey, it’s worth a shot. Good looking out wingman.” Agent Washington watched the gold themed man lace up his sneakers out of the corner of his visor. Agent York did not look any worse for wear after their training session. “I’m going to go see if she wants to watch my next one on one. We aren’t matched up again until Tuesday. I’m thinking if I really want to catch her eye, I need to beat her.”

“Yeah, you do that York. Let’s see how she responds to that.” North responded in that same slightly aggravated tone as Agent Washington saw the bright gold shirt disappear from his visor. The armored man let out a sigh when he was finally alone, propping one arm up on the lip of his locker and letting his sore body relax. The peace was nice. Agent York got to be too much. He seemed to always be talking about Agent Carolina to Agent North Dakota. The gray and yellow freelancer wondered if the Dakota ever got tired of it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy here. I would say this contains moderately explicit sexual contact. If you aren't into that, this chapter can be easily skipped.

When Agent Washington pushed away from his locker, finally finding the energy to move, he heard a familiar hiss at the base of his neck and gave a start. He whirled around in shock, not expecting to see Agent North Dakota still hanging around during his down time. He was even more surprised when his vision was blocked for just a second by the bottom of his helmet before he was looking at the older blond holding his own gray and yellow helmet between them. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Agent Washington yelped, snatching his helmet back, moving to put it back on his head. He completely missed the look in the older freelancer’s eyes while he fumbled with his helmet, intending to shove it back over his head in a rush. There was no way he could miss how Agent North Dakota’s lips fit themselves over his own though.

It had been so long. Agent Washington had been deployed before he was court martialed and after, there never seemed to be enough time. He had not had this sort of contact since before his second UNSC deployment. Agent North Dakota’s chapped lips were warm and moist against his own. The firm contact distracted the younger blond for just a moment before he was pushing the man in purple away. “Holy shit! What are you doing? Did you just kiss me? You can’t kiss me. There are anti fraternization rules for a reason. We can’t-”

“You’re right.” Agent North Dakota’s voice was a deep baritone when he responded. His pale, strong featured face looked conflicted. His baby blue eyes were still looking at Agent Washington in a way that made the younger man struggle just as much with their actions. “Sorry Wash. I- your face. I thought you were interested so I- I was wrong. I’m sorry Agent Washington. It won’t happen again.”

Agent Washington was quick to catch the older male when the taller man turned away. Agent North Dakota was nice. He was friendly. Agent Washington’s bare eyes roved across the older man’s strong face for the first time without the helmet’s added filters. His skin looked brighter in real time. The whole world seemed brighter as a matter of fact. The younger man licked his lips before locking his golden hazel eyes with clear blue. “What if I wanted it to happen again?”

Agent North Dakota arched a brow at the other freelancer. “You looked tense Washington. I thought I’d help you try to relax but that face...” 

Agent Washington felt said face heat at the older man’s words. “My face?” He asked quietly, as if maybe speaking too loudly might break the spell between them. What was this? Since when was Agent North Dakota even into men, let alone him?

Agent North Dakota smiled at the younger freelancer pleasantly. “I wasn’t expecting freckles. They’re- they’re nice. You’re much cuter than I thought.”

Agent Washington’s mouth tightened at that. “You think I’m cute?”

The older freelancer smirked at his teammate. “Even more so when you pout like that. I don’t know what it is about you that draws me in Wash.” 

This time, when their lips sealed both sets of eyes flickered shut so the men could enjoy the contact. Lips pressed, slid, and explored. The older man knew exactly what he wanted, delving in right away. His lips were flush against the freckled man’s pliant ones when they parted so both mouths opened as if controlled by one mind. Agent Washington felt a quiet moan building deep in his armored chest as the taller freelancer’s tongue invaded his mouth. The grey clad man gave a start when he heard a loud metallic clang against the floor but Agent North Dakota was completely unaffected, bringing a hand up to cup the younger agent’s freckled cheek as he deepened the kiss. Hazel eyes peeked open, darting around a little, trying to find the source of the loud noise before deciding it was just his helmet being dropped and letting himself slip fully into enjoying the unexpected embrace.

The kiss had started warm and soft, just exploring, but when Agent Washington got a hold of the larger man’s broad shoulder’s and pulled him in, Agent North Dakota took that as a signal to pin the younger man against the lockers. The freckled man’s breath hitched quietly though his power suit absorbed the impact fully. “Agent Nor-“

The taller man was quick to cut him off. “I’m pretty sure just North is fine since we’re becoming better acquainted. Don’t you think?” The words were punctuated with chaste kisses as North’s hand pushed up into the smaller male’s blond crew cut. The older man’s voice was rough and damn it if that was not doing something to the new agent. The yellow accented man never knew he could feel so turned on at the idea of being with someone stronger than him, who could take advantage instead of the other way around.

Agent Washington felt his face heat. He wanted to ask what the other agent was doing again but he was fairly certain he could figure that out on his own. North’s body seemed soft in comparison to his armor clad one. The extra height left him only slightly shorter than the man pinning him against the lockers. If he wanted, Agent Washington could just push the senior freelancer away with the added strength the power armor gave him but he dismissed the thought even as it was forming. 

The younger man took in a couple of slow breaths, taking the opportunity to actually look at the older blond. North’s face was hard and angular in a way most officers would long for. If not for his ever-present calming smile, the man would be the sort to scare recruits straight with just a look. The seasoned agent only had the beginnings of creases working their way into his face around his eyes or on his forehead. His platinum blond hair seemed ethereal with how weightless and light it was. It almost looked translucent, like North’s barely there lashes. 

The purple clad man was not smiling now though. Those stunning clear as crystal blue eyes were honed in on the younger man like a good laser guided scope. Every inch of the older freelancer was focused in on Agent Washington like he was a particularly challenging target on the free shot range. The young man had never found himself as the subject of a look quite like it before. He was usually the hunter, the one pushing his lovers against the nearest flat surface and making sure they knew how much they were desired. It had never occurred to him what being the pursued would feel like. He hadn’t known it would feel so good. 

Agent Washington’s heartrate spiked as he smirked at his fellow freelancer watching those pretty blue eyes dilate further. North did want him. They wanted each other. That much was clear. The freckled man just was not so sure how far they were both willing to take this, not like they could get too far unprepared as they were. The armored man took this opportunity to pull North closer to him, sealing their mouths together again. This time he deepened the contact himself to feel and taste all of the older man’s mouth. His new conquest seemed to notice the advantage and was quick to remedy the situation.

Agent Washington grunted when the senior agent yanked off his chest plate but North directed that disarming smile at the younger before giving him another chaste kiss. “Don’t worry. I’m just trying to make this more comfortable for both of us. Pressing against your armor is like trying to dry hump the dryer back home. South may be into it but I think we want a more personal touch.” As the elder spoke, he divested Agent Washington of more armored plating, each piece hitting the locker room floor with a metallic clang that went largely ignored. The freckled man let his teammate strip the plates from his body deciding his time was better spent tugging off his gauntlets and working his bare hands under the well-defined man’s shirt.

North was warm in ways the disgraced soldier realized he had sorely missed. The older man’s muscles were hard but his skin had enough give to it that it softened the contact for the young man. It was like the compliance in those thin lips that let something more tender pass between the two of them without having to spell each movement out timidly. Neither man was being exactly timid once North got enough armor off to work open the front of Wash’s Kevlar suit. The elder pulled away, blue eyes flashing with an eager naughty smile before those accommodating lips found a new place on the younger man to caress and explore. 

Agent Washington moaned, letting his eyes close to enjoy the sensation of someone’s mouth working over his neck which was only heightened by the almost tickling feeling of his skin tight under suit being parted in the front. Large calloused fingers to slid along his anticipation charged skin reawakening Agent Washington’s baser desires. The freckled young man angled his head so his neck was bared to the pleasures North’s mouth seemed to spark all along the spotted column. 

“North, that feels so good.” He noted with a sigh. Everything in the program had been pain and stiffness. Now he was faced with a stiffness of another kind when the purple clad man managed to tug off the armor on his thighs and press against him. “Oh!” Agent Washington blushed when he felt the bulge of want against him. 

North’s smile was a combination of sheepish and maddeningly proud. He knew just how big that thing was. Agent Washington could feel that it was the biggest he had ever encountered through the layers between them. Of course, North would know that. He probably felt pretty damn cocky since the younger freelancer was not even all the way up yet. “Don’t worry Wash, we’ll take this slow. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Agent Washington smirked at the words but North could not see the expression, too busy tending to sucking on choice territories of the younger man’s pale skin. “Oh good.” The young man droned sarcastically. “For a second there, I was worried you were trying to take advantage of the new guy.”

North’s hands travelled along the hardened grooves of Agent Washington’s chest as he mouthed at the grey clad man’s exposed clavicle. “We’re just here for a little… pleasure Wash. I’m not asking for anything more than that. Just relax and take it all in.” As the words wrapped around the younger man, meant to set him at ease, a hand ventured downward trying to sneak to its destination. 

Agent Washington was not new to homosexual encounters though. He would not be distracted by words just as suited for calming skittish animals. He even arched his back against the lockers to make his cock easier to get to. The senior agent took the hint, reaching down into his suit to pull out his half hard dick. The grey themed agent groaned at the missed contact. It really had been too long. He longed for another’s touch and here it was. North’s hand wrapped around his member easily and started to pump, completely in control and accustomed to handling another man. 

The younger blond sighed, hands gripping bulging hard muscles indiscriminately as he enjoyed the attention on him. “Ahh. Yes North. Yeah. Just like that.”

“Well you’re not hard to please.” The elder teased. “I’ve barely even started. Mmm. But you are doing perfect Wash. So intuitive.” North’s free hand slid down the freckled chest before him, accentuating the way the younger man’s hips would play just perfectly into his grip.

Agent Washington ignored the jabs. It had been too long to be proud. He would not last long but he was determined to enjoy whatever the other agent was willing to give him. He moved his body in just the right ways to milk the encounter for every bit of pleasure offered not leaving behind even the slightest bit of missed contact. The freckled man even drew North back in with hands wrapped around the bigger man’s neck. This kiss was more passionate, obviously seeking the contact he had missed out on during long years of service. 

Their tongues mingled and clashed, North relenting to let Agent Washington control the kiss for a few moments before smiling into the embrace and thumbing the younger man’s slit roughly to shock him into submitting. The freckled man just moaned and thrusted in response, pleasure mounting as North’s thick tongue slid deep into his mouth, his clothed erection grinding against the younger suggestively. The twenty-two year old gasped when the older freelancer gave up command of his mouth. The move allowed Agent Washington to release more vocal moans, letting his head fall back against the lockers. He ignored whatever pain the movement might have caused in favor of pistoning his hips back and forth.

North’s free hand slid beneath the under suit and along Agent Washington’s side holding him in a firm grip that provided more of an anchor to all of the forgotten sensations. “That’s it. Just enjoy it.” North encouraged as the freckled man relaxed back against the lockers. Thin lips caught on Agent Washington’s jaw, not seeming to mind the roughness from the young man not shaving as often as he should. The yellow accented agent could even feel his carotid pulsing under that sucking mouth when it dipped down just under his chin. “Mmm. You’re becoming quite the handful. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been holding out on me.”

“Fuck North.” Agent Washington cursed not particularly caring what the older man thought about his size as long as the purple clad man continued touching him. It really had been too long. The freckled freelancer did not even care how quickly he was coming undone, if he finally got off. The fear of the mutt coming in and biting his dick off had been a great deterrent for self-love on the Mother of Invention. He could thank Agent New York for that mental image. The hazel eyed male groaned as his body shuddered, trying to ignore everything but the electric touch working him ever closer to the edge. 

“If I’d have known how nice those freckles would look done up in red like that, I’d have let York steal your helmet ages ago.” North confided in that sultry husky voice of his. Agent Washington could not hold in his moan at the rough edge to the man’s voice. The older man seemed to realize the effect he was having on his captive too. The knowing smile that stole across his face said that much. “Don’t tell me you want to be on display for everyone. Here I thought I was special.”

“North, if Agent York took my helmet, I’d have punched him in the face.” Agent Washington groaned out.

North grinned, licking the shell of the yellow accented freelancer’s ear before breathing into it. “So I am special?”

Agent Washington bit his tongue. He did not want to say something stupid to end all of this. It was difficult to tell whether North was hoping to be special or if this was just a onetime fling in the locker rooms to let off steam. There was no telling how often Agent North Dakota did this. Instead, the younger man pulled North back in for another kiss. When tongues met and battled, slipping wetly against one another, the older man drew close. Somehow in the proximity, the pinned man’s head got wedged so he would have to angle his face upwards to kiss the senior freelancer.

North seemed to realize the younger man was slipping down the wall first, hitching up a leg to trap Agent Washington’s form where it was but not relenting in the slightest. All the freckled man managed was a muffled moan into the other blond’s mouth. His fingernails dug into the thick muscles wrapped around the bigger agent’s shoulders as the touches grew more pronounced. The extra contact of North’s leg bracketing in his hip made the younger agent’s head spin. His body tensed, oh so close to release. The younger blond could not even fight for a little reprieve from the mouth so insistent on his own as his body bowed outward to the contact, letting out a loud moan as North finally tipped him over the edge.

The young man’s climax seemed to take him by surprise. His whole body heated in a delicious way as the ecstasy overflowed to every corner of his body. The kiss moved slower, tongues just rubbing between their vibrating mouths. In what could have been a short eternity, the sniper pulled just far away for the man in his arms to gasp. Bleary eyes opened to find those clear crystal blue watching him remold himself into something more presentable. 

Agent Washington swallowed thickly, running his hands down North’s sides, noticing that the older man was propping him up with an arm and a leg and smiling crookedly for it. “I do feel more relaxed.”

North chuckled lightly at that, pressing a kiss to the corner of the blond’s mouth as the younger man caught his breath. “That’s an improvement. Take all the time you need to collect yourself. I don’t have anywhere better to be.”

“So you aren’t planning on asking me to return the favor?” Agent Washington questioned. Knowing the answer before the older man even got a chance to respond. 

“Wellll-“

With what was left of Agent Washington’s power suit and the utter shock that came with the movement, the younger man managed to swing their bodies around so North was the one pinned against the lockers. The elder let out a quiet gasp, his arms coming up to grip his captor for just a second before relaxing in the other agent’s hold. The freckled man’s breath was still coming a little ragged as his face drew near enough for him to pant against the purple clad man’s lips. “Like I would make you ask.” Agent Washington puffed against the other man’s parted lips.

With a clearer head, North’s sweats were an easy thing to get rid of. Every inch of fabric removed just exposing more and more hardened muscle beneath. Agent Washington wrapped his hand around the elder’s impressive erection as he brought their lips together again in an effort to catch the noises falling from the older man’s thin lips. A well timed twist of the wrist had the other blond clinging to him as those pretty blue eyes squeezed shut. 

Agent Washington felt a smile on his lips as the older man came undone in his palm. It didn’t take as long as he expected but who was he to judge? Maybe it had been as long for the older man as it had been for him. The freckled man gave the other freelancer a long moment to collect himself breathing into the crook of the gray clad man’s shoulder. It wasn’t until North started showing signs of rousing that the younger man cleared his throat to talk. “That was a bit… unexpected.”

North huffed as he leaned back against the lockers, cocking a brow at the younger. “Best kind of unexpected if you ask me. Unless you have other plans, I’d like to do it again.”

Agent Washington shifted, feeling nervous about the proposition. This was still a military program after all. They were a special forces unit. “We’ll keep it just between the two of us though, right?” He could still picture Agent South Dakota or Agent York teasing him over this. 

“If that’s what you want.”


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Washington did not know how to feel when North did not sit with him at chow time. He knew he asked for whatever they had to remain hushed but the new agent felt lonely when he wound up sitting all by himself, watching North eat with his sister and Agent York. Agent Washington had not felt so alone since the beginning of the program until Agent Connecticut sat next to Agent South Dakota. He got this uncanny feeling of being in school again, having no friends to sit with at lunch. He even felt like there were eyes focused on him, judging him. He knew the phantom imprints of North’s hands on him were all in his head. None of the quiet din in the cafeteria was the freelancers gossiping about their little tryst. The knowledge did not stop that annoying itch between his shoulder blades that felt so much like a walk of shame.

It was a new feeling, embarrassed about getting a hand job or even giving one. He did not know how the project or the other freelancers would react to homosexuality so the uneasy feeling persisted. North was smart though and he was definitely nice as far as Project Freelancer was concerned. He did not think North would just start bragging about his sexual conquests. He did not think North would implicate himself to the program. Agent Washington’s biggest fear however was the blond man telling his sister or Agent New York. Both freelancers were relentless with teasing. Agent Washington could feel his skin crawling with nerves as the group chatted, wondering if they were laughing about him. 

The gray clad man shoved more food into his helmet, awkwardly shuffling his mouth around the small slot to eat. A quiet rumble caught the young man’s attention. It was a growl sounding next to Agent Washington, making the young man’s breath catch as his eyes drifted to the dog by his side. The man turned fully to the beast. He was tense even though the dog’s mouth was already occupied by a large bowl filled with grilled chicken and vegetables. Agent Washington scoffed, knowing the animal could not see him through his helmet. He could not believe the project fed the mutt better than their agents.

Agent Washington rolled his eyes as he turned back to the table, annoyed once more at how the dog got more respect than he did. Not for the first time, Agent Washington wondered if he really was brought into the program to watch the dog. All the agents seemed to believe it. 

A gray gauntleted hand clenched his fork as the dog bowl clacked against the table next to his own tray. Agent Washington sat stiffly as the animal’s sizable snout sniffed him. The man remained still as the dog let out another subdued but menacing growl before perching his furred body onto the seat next to the new agent. The yellow striped helmet swiveled around, watching as the dog’s eyes narrowed in the direction of the other freelancers. Agent Washington watched the animal glare for a couple of minutes before glancing up at the group eating. 

The new agent wondered if maybe the humans would not allow the canine to eat with them today. Maybe that was why it was here, acting hostile toward the young man. The gray clad man spent several minutes just watching the dog as it started eating, waiting for the animal to turn on him. He saw the beast’s maw scoop large bites of food to crush between its glinting dangerous teeth. It was difficult to draw his eyes away from the dog’s muzzle gnashing strips of chicken amongst the vegetables. He kept imagining other meats, tougher and uncooked, being devoured by the beast. He had been warned that the dog had bitten many aboard the Mother of Invention. It was why all of the canine handlers had quit. Some even described the attacks as vicious maulings. From the reports Agent Washington had been able to find, there were even casualties.

After watching the dog take a few bites, Agent Washington went back to his own food. He resumed eating in a methodical way and tried to ignore the animal by his side. The dog seemed inclined to ignore him right back now that it was getting its fill of meat, which was just as well. Agent Washington was not in the program to make friends with ferocious beasts. The new agent was quick to finish his food, not wanting to linger in the dog’s presence. He cast wayward glances to North and his group of friends as he placed his tray in the receptacle, only turning around to the spot he just vacated when he felt eyes linger on him. 

There was the dog, staring at him as if the beast was able to look through his armor. The gaze was unnerving, quickening the gray clad freelancer’s steps with its weighty presence. Only when Agent Washington had exited the chow hall, did he slouch in realization that he had completely forgotten about wanting to wait around for Agent North in hopes he could catch the man in one of his rare moments alone.

The new agent cursed his luck in having the mutt distract him like that. He decided to go back to the freelancers’ private quarters but stopped short at his own door. His was the smallest room of the whole team. Even the dog had better quarters. That mutt even had a pressure pad to get into Agent Washington’s room. He knew it was originally meant for the canine’s handler but the easy access unnerved the young man. The beast could get into his room through the dog door or even just from the hall. The agent could only gain access to the dog’s suit through the measly little dog door he would have to take off his armor to squeeze through. If Agent Washington had wanted to get into the dog’s room, he would probably consider the arrangement unfair but how the situation stood it was more-

“A little scary, isn’t it?” Agent York asked, making the younger agent give a start.

“What? Where’s North?” Agent Washington asked in a rush. He had expected the two older men to stick together. They tended to linger in one another’s presence any time Agent Carolina was not otherwise occupying Agent York. 

The silver eyed brunet smirked with a half shrug. “How should I know?” The older agent inquired as if they did not spend so much time together they might as well become their own field team. Agent Washington thought it was a pretty reasonable question. “I think the twins are bonding or something. Maybe he’s where you ought to be… training somewhere because we have that mission coming up in a few days. As soon as the MOI is inbound, we’re deployed you know.”

Agent Washington’s mouth tightened at the jab. Their training still had his body aching in ways even his extra curriculars with North could not remedy. The gold clad freelancer probably knew that too. “He’s not even going on that mission Agent New York. The twins weren’t slotted for it because Agent Florida’s infiltration skilled were best suited and Agent Wyoming is his teammate, filling the need for a sniper.”

“Oh, is that why?” Agent Washington wanted to punch the other man when that shit eating smirk only grew at his words. “Mind if I ask ya another tough one rookie? Since you seem to have all the answers.” Agent Washington just stared at the man in civilian clothes, not really feeling like walking into another stupid joke from the older man. Agent York was undeterred however. It was too often the case. “Why aren’t you training for the mission? Now would be the time so your body can have a day or two to rest. Wouldn’t want to be tight on your first big assignment.”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?” The fully armored agent bit back. With talk about being loose, his mind interpreted a gay joke. Agent North would not have said anything, would he?

Agent York’s hands came up in a move that was probably supposed to be disarming for the guy in the power suit but for some reason that creased brow just made Agent Washington want to hit him more. “No jokes here man. Not today at least. I’m serious. The others might not be taking this as seriously since the place is supposed to be deserted but I’ve seen how fast the climate can change out there. You may want to be prepared.”

The gold colored freelancer turned, just not noticing the dog approaching. He gave the beast a little wave and a half smile that the animal responded to with a small sharp exhalation. Dark brown eyes fixed on the youngest freelancer in the moments it took for the dog’s pressure plate to recognize it’s print and open the door. Then, as quickly as the creature appeared, it vanished. 

Agent York turned back to the armored freelancer. “Look, I’m also here because you’re watching my back out there. The whole time I’m getting us into anything, I need you guys to keep up with whatever else is going down.”

“Not interested.” Agent Washington responded curtly, wondering what the gold clad freelancer thought he was doing. No one was worried about the mission. It should be a walk in the park. Just because Agent Washington could barely hold his own against the other freelancers did not mean he could not handle a low key mission like this. 

“I’ll even train with you if you want-“ Agent New York tried.

Agent Washington bristled. “Didn’t we just do this? I’m not interested.” The gray clad agent was fairly certain this was just another ploy for the other freelancer to play a joke at his expense or try to see him without his helmet. They had literally just had a sparring session that morning. If Agent York wanted to show him some moves, he should have done it then.

As the yellow accented man started inputting the code manually to get into his room, Agent York took a step closer. “It’s not just your life on the line out there. We’re supposed to be a team. So far, you’re not much of a team player.”

“News flash Agent York, no one around here is.” The younger man answered curtly, remembering how the man wanting to train now had spoken about using their next training assignment to impress a girl. “Find some other way to catch Agent Carolina’s attention. I’m sure she’ll be even more impressed if you actually beat someone used to the project.”

“That’s not-“ Agent Washington did not hear the rest. He was too busy slamming his door in the brunet’s face. Project Freelancer was a team based organization but as more and more scores were being leaked for points awarded in training, it was getting to be a blood bath. There was no way for the agents to know their standing in the project. That did not stop the competition between teams. It did not keep the agents from starting confrontations between the teams and it certainly did not stop the freelancers from bragging at every turn when they found proof they outdid another. As far as Agent Washington was concerned, it had only been a matter of time before York started using his unofficial scores to try to impress Agent Carolina.

In the next few days, Agent Washington trained whenever he was slotted. Some might say he was putting more effort into his sparring sessions but the gray armored man would deny it. His training habits had nothing to do with Agent York’s words and even less to do with the fact the gold toned freelancer seemed to convince the rest of their team not to keep company with the newer agent. He even told himself it had nothing to do with the fact Agent North Dakota had not spoken to him since that day in the locker room. He did not care. It did not even matter that the blond man had not told him goodbye before the mission. It was not like he wanted them to be in some sort of relationship. They had just been having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more in a couple of days when work calms down.


End file.
